


Better Than That

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [13]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: While working on the Kira case, Near discovers his Love has not been truthful.
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Kudos: 3





	Better Than That

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr Request: I thought you were better than that.

The walls of the SPK Headquarters were painted white, deliberate in their starkness to promote deduction and limit distractions. It was the perfect camouflage for Near who could arguably fade into the background, never to be noticed and none would be the wiser, so when his face burned with a crimson that only true rage can bring forth, he easily had their attention.

“I thought you were better than that. Do you have any idea how many people you’ve put in danger?” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his face fading to fuchsia. He was beginning to understand Mello better. If everything made him feel like this, it was no wonder he was a ticking time bomb.

“How would I know it was this big of a deal?”

“I told you it was a monumental deal when you proposed posting your photography online. There was a reason I asked you not to.”

“I didn’t know that you and Mello were in the background of the photos I took that day.” They frowned at him before shrugging off his anger. “It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“It doesn’t matter if you did it on purpose. You may not have acted with malicious intent, but your negligence is just as detrimental.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back the headache that was threatening him. “I ask very little of you. Keep the location of HQ a secret and to never disclose anyone’s identity connected with this investigation and that includes Mello. It’s bad enough that you posted your photos after I specifically asked you not to, but to not even check them before doing so.”

They turned to him, words snarling from their lips. “Your investigation? You know what, Near, my life doesn’t revolve around your work. It’s bad enough I’m practically a prisoner in this relationship, but how am I supposed to get known for my photography if I can’t put it out there?”

“I suppose that’s true.” He was not fond of the conclusion he was coming to, but he saw no other choice. “I need you to delete the photos you have taken since we’ve been together and leave the SD card you are currently using so it can be properly disposed of and then I want you to collect your belongings and leave. Your clearance will be revoked as soon as you go. I wish you all the best in your future endeavors.”

“Future endeavors? You sound like you’re firing me, not breaking up with me. Do you even have a heart? Do you care about anything other than your cases?”

“Being someone that just put the lives of several people in danger for your career, I think you can understand.”

They picked up their camera and removed the card, tossing it at Near’s feet before grabbing their back pack.

“And you know what? I thought _you_ were better than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
